This invention relates to improved methods of securing a trailer slider to a trailer at any of a number of incrementally adjusted positions. The embodiments generally disclose wedged interfitting members, and/or a plurality of connections on each side of the frame of the trailer and the slider.
Trailers as utilized in modem vehicles are typically supported by a slider or bogey. The slider carries the wheels, suspensions, brakes, etc. Due to varying load and handling conditions, the location of the slider is desirably moved relative to the trailer. Thus, the two are typically provided with a plurality of selectable mount locations.
Generally, some system is actuated to withdraw positioning pins from interfitting holes in a trailer frame and in a slider frame. With the pins at the withdrawn location, the slider can be adjusted relative to the trailer. Once the slider is at a new desired location the pins are actuated to move back through a new set of matched holes, again securing the slider on the trailer, but at a new position.
While the prior art has been successful, it would be desirable to provide improved connection, and reduce the complexity and number of steps required for adjusting the slider relative to the trailer.
In a series of disclosed embodiments, two main features could be said to be common. In one main feature, there is a wedged shape complimentary interlocking surface between the trailer and the slider. This provides a very secure connection. Another main feature of connection disclosed in this application is the use of a plurality of interlocking surfaces on each lateral side of the trailer and slider. Again, the use of the plurality of connections provides a very secure locking function. Some of the embodiments include both features, and others include one or the other.
In one embodiment, dog-toothed locking members are driven into wedge shaped openings on the trailer frame. The dog-toothed locking members are driven into a locking position to securely lock the slider relative to the trailer.
In another embodiment, a toothed lever carries a plurality of teeth on each lateral side of the trailer and slider. The lever is biased to a locking position where it engages a plurality of teeth on the trailer. The lever is movable to a retracted position at which the slider can move relative to the trailer to a new position. At the new position the lever is again driven to its locking position with a plurality of teeth interlocking to secure the slider relative to the trailer.
In another embodiment, a rotating locking member carries a plurality of teeth which are selectively moved into slots on one of the trailer or slider. This mechanism is somewhat similar to the adjustable seat track mechanisms, and provides a secure and easily adjustable connection.
In yet another embodiment, a clip member is driven against an angled surface on the frame of the trailer to provide a wedged and secure connection. The clip member is preferably spring biased to its locked position, and movable to its unlocked position.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.